duell der meister
by willow schweiz
Summary: Severus Snape muss seinen Titel als Zaubertränke Meister verteidigen und Hermione Granger hilft ihm dabei. Nicht so einfach, wenn alle rundum einem vergiften wollen.


1 Der Meister der Zaubertränke  
  
Niemand sah es Severus Snape an, aber der freute sich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, um so schnell als möglich zu Dumbledore ins Büro zu kommen. Vor dem Gemälde blieb er kurz stehen, sammelte sich und sprach dann das Paßwort laut aus „Grumbeldumbel" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Diese lächerlichen Paßwörter die der Direktor an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei immer benutzte. Aber er war in eile und als das Portrait auf die Seite klappte trat er schnell ein. Im Raum warteten schon einige Hexen und Zauberer und blickten grüßend zu Snape, der sich, den Gruß erwidernd, zu den andern gesellte. Dumbledore nickte Severus Snape zu und las dann den Brief vor, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
„Lieber Albus, wieder einmal findet die Meisterschaft statt, um den besten der besten Zaubertränke Meister zu erkoren. Wir hoffen diesmal in Hogwarts willkommen zu sein.  
  
Zu den Regeln: Jede Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist zugelassen, sofern sie vorweisen kann, einen Meister für Zaubertränke zu schicken.  
  
Die Vorausscheidungen haben schon stattgefunden, deshalb betrifft es noch die Häuser Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Bergheim und Varzil.  
  
Die Meister dieser Häuser werden sich am ersten Tag des Monats November um 8.00 Uhr in Hogwarts einzufinden haben.  
  
Des weiteren wird jeder Meister einen seiner besten Schüler bei sich haben. Nur ein wahrer Meister mit einem Meister Schüler ist der wahre Meister der Zaubertränke!  
  
Mit hochachtungsvollen Gruß: Kratze Wolf.  
  
Snape schluckte leer. Ihm wahr übel. Verdammt noch mal. Wen sollte er mit der Aufgabe betreuen ihm als Schüler beizustehen? Keiner seiner Schüler war wirklich fähig.....außer?  
  
Ron, Harry und Hermione kamen aus ihrer Schulklasse heraus, Hermione wie immer beladen mit einer Unmenge an Büchern. Die Schulstunde bei Professor Binns war wieder einmal schrecklich öde gewesen. Während Harry und Ron sich streckten, blieb Hermione mit vor Schreck offenem Mund stehen. Die beiden Jungs starrten sie einen Augenblick lang erstaunt an und Ron meinte: "was ist, hast du einen Geist gesehen?" Harry grinste," oder verfolgt dich Snape?" Eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihnen meinte darauf zynisch: "Hoffentlich sieht sie nicht einmal ihren Geist, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Die beiden drehten sich erschrocken um. Vor ihnen stand: Snape. Er grinste sie höhnisch an und meinte dann zu Hermione gewandt: „Seien sie in 5 Minuten in meinem Büro, und, bitte pünktlich." Dann rauschte er, ohne die Freunde noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, davon.  
  
Beim Nachtessen warteten Harry und Ron ungeduldig auf ihre Freundin, und als sie auf sie zukam, an einem Stück unversehrt, waren sie mehr als erleichtert. Hermione machte einen etwas merkwürdigen Eindruck, aber bevor sie den beiden etwas erzählen konnte, erhob Dumbledore die Stimme.  
  
„meine Lieben. Wieder einmal findet in Hogwarts ein großes Ereignis statt. Der Meister der Zaubertränke soll erkoren werden. Und unsere Schule wird natürlich," er hielt einen Moment inne, erhob das Glas und prostete Snape zu, „von Severus Snape vertreten." Der Tisch von den Slytherins tobte und applaudierte. „Viele von euch kennen natürlich die Regeln, doch," er blickte die Schüler aufmunternd an. „diesmal ist eine neue Regelung in Kraft getreten. Nicht nur der Meister nimmt die Herausforderung an, nein, diesmal auch ein Schüler. Severus Snape hat den Schüler..." er hob ein kleines Stück Pergament und las. Er stutze einen kurzen Moment und blickte rasch zu Snape. Der nickte Albus Dumbledore freundlich zu. „es ist Miß Hermione Granger."  
  
In der großen Halle war es auffallend ruhig, bis der Tisch der Gryffindors zu applaudieren begann. Hermione wurde puterrot und sah ein wenig unsicher zu Snape hinauf. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als der Lehrer ihr ein kleines lächeln schenkte. Sie lächelte dankbar zurück.  
  
„Sag mal, spinnst du, Hermione? Hat dir jemand den Verstand geraubt? Du kannst nicht teilnehmen. Kapiere das doch endlich." Ron starrte mit grimmiger Miene zu Hermione herunter, die sich hinter einem riesigen Buch „wie Verstehe ich es die richtigen Tränke zu brauen," breitgemacht hatte. Hermione hob ihren Kopf ,der mittlerweile so rot war wie Rons Haare. „jetzt hör aber auf. Ich mache mit und damit Basta. Professor Snape meint ich sei gut, also lassen wir das." fauchte sie Ron gehässig an und vergrub ihren Kopf aufs neue im Buch. Sie hörten ein Räuspern und aus dem dunkel der Bibliothek kam Snape hervor. Er nickte den beiden jungen Männern zu und meinte dann zu Hermione; „würden sie bitte mit mir kommen, es ist zeit." Hermione verstaute die Bücher und folgte dann Snape hinaus auf den gang. „Verdammt, Ron, anstatt Hermione so fertig zu machen sollten wir vielleicht besser versuchen ihr zu helfen. Oder was meinst du? Es könnte ihr unter Umständen das leben retten, weißt du?" Ron Weasley und Harry Potter schauten den beiden so unterschiedlichen gestalten nachdenklich hinterher.  
  
Das Büro von Snape war kalt und Hermione fror. Sie hatte sich in den Sessel gesetzt den er ihr angeboten hatte und hatte zugehört als er ihr die Regeln erklärte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht das dieser Mann so unglaublich gut war. Sicher, sie hatte schon oft gehört wie einige Lehrer, sogar solche die Snape absolut nicht mochten, von seinen Tränken geschwärmt hatten. Und es hieß ,es gäbe keinen Trank den Severus Snape nicht brauen könne. Aber als sie jetzt durch ihn erfuhr, wie man Meister der Zaubertränke wurde, da kamen in ihrem Magen merkwürdige Gefühle auf.  
  
Nun war er in ein Pergament vertieft und hatte ganz offensichtlich vergessen das sie noch da war. Eigentlich wollte sie aufstehen und diesen kalten Raum verlassen. Aber Hermiones Beine wollten einfach nicht das tun, was sie wollte. Und so blieb sie, zitternd vor Kälte, einfach sitzen.  
  
Snape schaute sie plötzlich an. „Ist ihnen Kalt, Miß Granger?" er blickte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Sie nickte zögernd. Er nahm den Zauberstab, zeigte damit auf den Kamin und sagte „Incendio". Sofort schossen große Flammen aus dem Kamin und in dem kalten Zimmer machte sich eine angenehme wärme breit. Er blickte sie kalt an und meinte dann mit spöttischer Miene: „aber im Feuer anmachen sind sie doch gut, nicht wahr?" Hermione hatte einmal mehr das Gefühl, das dieser Mann wirklich Gedanken lesen konnte. Sie starrte ein wenig trotzig zurück. Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus, doch kurze Zeit später lächelte er. Und das war für Hermione dann doch zu viel. Sie spürte wie sich in ihrem Magen das Nachtessen nach oben verdrücken wollte und sprang auf. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und wollte das Zimmer fluchtartig verlassen. Aber schon stand Snape neben ihr, führte sie sanft zu einem Eimer, und sie erbrach. Keuchend kniete sie sich hin. Snape stand immer noch neben ihr, und half ihr dann hoch. „Besser?" fragte er sie leise. Hermione fühlte sich zittrig und schlecht. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und hielt sich mit mühe auf den Beinen. Snape hob sie hoch und trug sie sanft zu seinem Sofa. Er zauberte eine Schüssel mit Wasser her und wusch ihr mit einem kühlen Lappen die heiße Stirn. Er holte aus seinem Umhang eine kleine blaue Flasche hervor und öffnete sie. „Trinken sie, „ sprach er leise in ihr Ohr. Sie öffnete langsam ihren Mund und spürte eine kühle süße Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Zunge. Sie wurde müder und müder, und wie aus weiter ferne hörte sie die Stimme von Dumbledore. Aber sie verstand nicht was die Stimme sagte. Aber Snapes stimme hörte sie genau. „Es hat schon begonnen, Albus."  
  
Sie hatten das junge Mädchen zugedeckt und auf Severus Snapes Sofa schlafen gelassen. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und erfüllte das Zimmer mit wärme. Dumbledore starrte lange Zeit auf Hermione und fragte sich, ob man das wirklich zulassen sollte. Er blickte zu Snape, der seinen Blick erwiderte.  
  
„es war bestimmt noch keiner der andern Meister. Ich denke, es war einer meiner eigenen Schüler, Albus." „Severus, vielleicht sollten wir mit diesen Meisterschaften einfach aufhören." Meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich. Snape kicherte. „und das sagst du? Du haßt dich doch darum gerissen diese Meisterschaft nach Hogwarts zu holen. Also beklage dich nicht. Und die kleine ist zäh. Gut, wenn sie ein Meister vergiftet hätte wäre sie jetzt bereits tot. Oder wenn ich sie vergiftet hätte. Aber gerade darum bin ich mir so sicher, das es einer meiner Schüler war." Er schüttelte angewidert seinen Kopf. „Anfänger, ich wußte warum ich sie wollte," und er zeigte mit dem Finger auf das schlafende Mädchen. „mach dir keine Sorgen, Albus. Ich habe ihr ein sehr gutes Gegenmittel gegen alle, und ich meine alle, Gifte gegeben. Sie wird vielleicht ein paar tage ein wenig high sein, aber das spielt keine rolle." Dumbledore konnte sich trotz allem ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Eine Hermione die high war? Na das konnte ja heiter werden.  
  
Die Meister und ihre Schüler standen bereit. In dem kalten Verlies, das als Prüfungsraum ausgewählt worden war, bildete ihre Atem kleine Wolken. Hermione frierte wieder einmal. Sie war jetzt einen ganzen Monat mit Snape am Tränke brauen, aber gegen die Kälte, die ihm allem Anschein nach überhaupt nichts anhaben konnte, half kein trank. Als sie sich einmal getraut hatte zu fragen, warum er es nicht wärmer haben wolle, meinte er nur schnippisch: „wärme verweichlicht und lenkt den trägen Körper ab." Und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.  
  
Aber wenigstens hatte sie mit einer Reihe von wärmenden Kleidungsstücken ein bißchen Abhilfe geschaffen. Sie blickte die verbleibenden beiden Teilnehmer an. Da war nur noch der Meister der Tränke von Bergheim mit seiner Schülerin. Die Teilnehmer von Beauxbatons und Varzil waren bald einmal rausgeflogen. Nicht das sie schlecht wären, aber die Lehrerin von Beauxbatons wollte den von Varzil vergiften und der nahm ihr das übel und rächte sich. So waren die beiden mit ihren Schülern schon ziemlich schnell aus dem rennen gewesen. Aber die Schülerin von Bergheim war gut. Das mußte sie neidlos anerkennen. Sie hatte auch festgestellt das Snape von der jungen Frau angetan war. Sie war jetzt immer so nah bei ihm gewesen, das sie das bemerkte. Und noch etwas hatte sie gelernt; Zaubertränke brauen hatte nicht nur mit der genauen Mischung und das wissen um die Kräuter zu tun. Nein, das Brauen dieser Tränke war eine Kunst. Ein Gefühl. Und Severus Snape war ein Virtuose darin. Das Fingerspitzengefühl das er an den Tag legen konnte, wenn man ihn bat aus diesen und jenen Kräutern eine Verbindung herzustellen. Sie war mehr ein Theoretischer Mensch. Sie hatte gerne Formeln und dinge die man wägen oder messen konnte. Für Künstlerische dinge hatte sie kein Gespür. Aber diese junge Frau hatte eben genau dies. Dem Zaubertränke Meister von Bergheim fehlte einfach alles. Hermione fragte sich immer wieder, wie es dieser Mann geschafft hatte, an den Meister Titel zu kommen. Aber dank der Schülerin viel es wohl den andern nicht auf. Bis auf.....  
  
„"Seine Gifte sind ausgezeichnet. Und ich denke er hat seinen Titel dafür bekommen. Sei vorsichtig mit der Froschgalle," Hermione wurde ziemlich unsanft aus ihren Träumereien geweckt. Wieder einmal, so schien es, hatte Severus Snape erkannt, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Sie blickte ihn kurz an und machte an ihrem Trank weiter.  
  
„Morgen ist der letzte Tag, Hermione, du hast mich bis jetzt nicht enttäuscht." Snape schaute zufrieden zu seiner Schülerin hinunter. Hermione sah aber nicht glücklich aus. „Was ist mit dir?" meinte er erstaunt. Hatte er doch angenommen, sie würde sich über solch ein Lob sehr freuen, und es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, um es auszusprechen. Hermione blickte zu ihrem Lehrer hinauf. „ Professor, dieses Mädchen aus Bergheim," Er spürte das ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht. Aber, sie war gut, und, er hatte angefangen sie ein ganz klein wenig in sein Herz zu schließen, diese Hermione Granger. Er blickte sie auffordernd an. „sprich, "meinte er fordernd. Die Schülerin begann stockend zu erzählen; „ich hab mich ein wenig mit ihr angefreundet, wissen sie? Und gestern, wir mußten uns doch umziehen weil dem Professor Krack der Kessel explodiert ist, und uns mit dieser Sauce bespritzt hat. „ Sie machte eine Pause und dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „ Der ganze Rücken ist vernarbt, und manche stellen sind noch wund, es sah so schrecklich aus. Als sie bemerkt hat, das ich das gesehen hatte, bat sie mich es niemandem zu erzählen. Es war ihr Vater, Professor, ihr eigener Vater, Krack ist der Vater dieses Mädchens und er quält sie so." Hermione fing an zu schluchzen. Snape blickte zu dem verzweifelten Mädchen hinunter. "Ist das war?" seine Stimme klang eisig. Hermione blickte zu ihm hoch und erschrak. Die Augen des Lehrers waren kalt und schwarz wie die Nacht. In seinem Gesicht stand der blanke Haß. „Wie haben die Verletzungen ausgesehen?" „Sie waren bläulich fast schwarz. Sie sahen aus wie längliche Blitze." Hermione Granger hatte ihren Professor lange nicht mehr so haßerfüllt erlebt. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und verließ das Büro.  
  
Sie standen um das Krankenbett herum, Dumbledore, Hermione, Snape und der Minister für das Zauberwesen. Die junge Frau im Bett schaute sie mit großen grünen Augen verwirrt an. Ihre roten Haare waren feucht von dem Fieber, und ihr Gesicht war beinahe weiß. Die Geschichte war vorbei. Severus Snape war bei Krack eingedrungen und erwischte den alten Lehrer, wie er seine eigene Tochter auf das schlimmste mißhandelte. Der herbeigerufene Überwacher übernahm das weitere. Krack wurde dem Ministerium gegen das Zuwiderhandeln und den Mißbrauch von Leben überstellt. Die machten kurzen Prozeß mit ihm. Snape nahm sich der jungen verwirrten Frau an, und brachte sie auf die Krankenstation, wo sich Madame Pomfrey rührend um das junge Ding kümmerte.  
  
Und nun war sie auf dem Wege der Besserung. Die Fieberschübe waren der Rest der Flüche die das Mädchen über sich ergehen lassen mußte. Und der normale Betrieb hatte in Hogwarts wieder begonnen.  
  
Ach ja, Severus Snape, Zaubertränke Lehrer in Hogwarts, hatte seinen Meistertitel bekommen, und Hermione Granger war als beste Schülerin des Meisters ausgezeichnet worden. Aber richtig froh war sie darüber nicht.  
  
Denn wie ihr Severus Snape ganz genau erklärt hatte: „einen Zaubertrank kann man nicht nur mit den richtigen Kräutern und der geeichten Waage brauen, einen Zaubertrank muß man erfühlen. Und für das, meine liebe, so leid es mir tut, hast du einfach kein Gespür." Und sie wußte das er recht hatte.  
  
Sie blickte ein wenig eifersüchtig auf die junge Frau hinab, die jetzt langsam einschlief. Sie hatte gesehen wie Snape sie angesehen hatte. Und sie konnte sich vorstellen, wen Severus Snape das nächste mal als Schülerin vorstellen würde. Den das Mädchen blieb in Hogwarts.  
  
Und den Blick den das Mädchen Snape zuwarf und wie er zurückblickte, machten Hermione doch ein wenig eifersüchtig. Denn, so schlecht war Snape gar nicht, und wenn man ihn genauer ansah, und das hatte sie in letzter Zeit öfter getan, konnte man sogar sagen, das dieser Mann schön war.  
  
  
  
Ende 


End file.
